My Unova Adventure with Smugleaf
by firekirby94
Summary: Saddled with the task of raising a sly, sarcastic, stubborn, and downright sadistic Snivy, I make my way across Unova. What fun.
1. Chapter 1

The moment when I chose that little green bastard to be my starter Pokemon, I knew that I was doomed.

It wasn't like I had a choice anyway-I had woken up late and arrived at Professor Juniper's lab just in time to see Oshawott and Tepig being whisked away by their new trainers.

"Oh, good morning Nikki!" Juniper greets me in her usual cheerful manner, as I walked in through the front doors.

How in the world did I manage to end up with this guy again?

Oh that's_right_. The other two Pokemon were already taken. It was hard to see why anyone would pick this smug snake anyway. It wasn't cute like Tepig or adorably goofy (derpy) looking like Oshawott.

Instead, it was a green snake with _legs!_That's right, you heard me. It was a snake. With legs. Ithad a tail with three leaf shaped prongs at the end, a pale yellow underside, and half-lidded red eyes that made it look as if it were either perpetually stoned or mocking my very existence.

Oh well.

There's no use in trying to drown myself in misery, right? Or as my Mom used to say-"Don't make a mountain out of a Drilbur hill."

Who knows? Maybe this "Snivy" thing-as it was called-could prove to be useful in battle after all.

...Ha. I wish.

So I bend down and try to introduce myself, you know the basics. "Hi, my name is Nikki Rivers, and I'm going to be your new trainer from now on..blah,blah, blah."

And what was it's response?

It simply turned away from me, nose held up high in the air. Pompous bastard.

"Awwww, come on. We could be friends-OW!"

I yelped, clutching the side of my face.

Did...it just try to use Vine Whipon me?

"What was that for?" I yelled angrily.

I swore that thing was laughing at me. Sadistic bastard.

"I'm your trainer for heaven's sake. You have to listen to me!"

It laughed-a silent, mocking, laugh.

Oh boy. Why do I have a feeling that we'll end becoming great friends?


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what? I think I'll call you...Smugleaf. That's right, you heard me. Smugleaf. That's your new name from now on."

I was rather pleased with myself. The name seemed to suit it perfectly. Truth to be told, I wouldn't be suprised one bit if "Smugness" turned out to be its middle name.

Smugleaf, on the other hand, did not look pleased. At all.

"It's either Smugleaf or Bastard. Which one will you pick?"

Silence.

"Choose." I demanded.

**"Hmph. Why should I listen to a pathetic, low-life like you?**"

My jaws dropped. "YOU CAN SPEAK?" I must be dreaming! Something told me that I shouldn't have eaten the half-expired Lucky Charms cereal for breakfast today.

"**Of course. What did you expect? I'm not nearly as dumb as you think**."

No way! A talking Pokemon?

"B-b-but Pokemon aren't _supposed _to speak!" I stammered, still in shock.

I pinched myself-_hard-_on the forearm, in order to make sure that this was all real and happening; not just taking place inside my head.

"Ow!"

"A**re all humans really this stupid?**"

I shot my best death glare at the talking snake. "Shut up."

"**I don't take orders from stupid humans**."Smugleaf stated cooly.

"But I'm your trainer!" I whined childishly."...Wait, are you trolling me?"

Now I felt stupid for trying to argue with a Pokemon.

"**What is this trolling you talk about?**"It questioned, though I could tell that it was definitely trying to mess with me.

"Ugh, nevermind." I searched around me for its Pokeball, so I could recall it.

Problem was..._where was it?_

_"_**Don't bother. I don't like being confined in small spaces, anyway**."It answered, as calmly as ever.

Great, just great.

We traveled along Route 1 in relative animosity, with anoccasionalsnide jab or remark being made. With me as the trainer, I was expected to lead the way, right?

Nope.

It was more like, Smugleaf trying to lead me.

Stupid, stubborn, Smugleaf that refused to go into his did it think it was, trying to boss me around like that?...

"We're almost to Accumula Town! Finally!" I was suprised that hadn't been attacked by any wild Pokemon yet.

"**Why, thank you Captain Obvious.**"The Grass-type jeered sarcastically.

"Well slow down a bit, will you ? Let me rest for a moment!" I plopped down on the grassy hillside, while trying to catch my breath.

"**It's your own fault for being so slow**."

I paid no attention to it.

"**Human, are you coming or not? Otherwise, I'll be off on my own.**"

I frowned.

"Oi, I have a name you know. It's Nikki."

But of course, Smugleaf simply chose to ignore me.

"**As I said earlier, I don't take orders from stupid humans. I'm leaving**."

Groaning, I got up from my butt and wiped off the pieces of grass stuck to the surface of my shorts.

"Fine, fine. I'm following."


	3. Chapter 3

" Smugleaf, Tackle!"

Accumula Town was a small town, but it was a small town bursting at the seams with rookie trainers.

Some random kid, looking about ten years old, had requested an impromptu battle at the town park, using his newly caught Patrat as a test subject.

The poor hideous rat-thing looked terrified, as it was sent out to do its trainer's bidding.

"Smugleaf? What kind of nickname is that?" The little brat scoffed.

**"Hmm…that brat does have a point."**

"Shut up and use Tackle, will you?"

Instead of performing a Tackle as I had ordered, two thin green ropes shot out from the green devil itself. The two vines wrapped tightly around the torso of the frightened Patrat, lifting it a good couple feet above the air.

"What the hell? Why did you use Vine Whip?" I yelled.

As if to taunt me even further, Smugleaf spun the brown rat around multiple times in rapid circles, vines still bound firmly around the disorientated creature.

"Drop it-NOW!" I commanded, sounding very much like a mother scolding her child who had just tried to put a pair of scissors into his mouth.

**"As you wish."**

Smugleaf promptly released the Patrat, dropping it onto the ground with a soft thud.

"**That thing wasn't even** worth **my time**." It said, nose held ridiculously high.

I sigh. "Just do me a favor and be quiet, will you?"

"**Make me.**"

"Why, you little-" My threat was suddenly cut short by the young boy standing a couple meters away from us.

"Um…if I may ask, who are you exactly talking to?" He asked, visibly confused.

"Talking? Me?"

Now it was my turn to be confused.

He nodded.

"Ummm…..I'm talking to my Pokemon…..?" I answered, unsure of what to say.

The boy didn't seem convinced-and I didn't blame him one bit. After all, it wasn't exactly everyday that you got to see someone with a talking Pokemon (not to mention, an _evil,_talking Pokemon.)

He stares at me, as if I had suddenly grown an extra head or two.

"Wait...don't tell me that _I'm_the only one that can hear you!" I exclaimed, shaking Smugleaf on the shoulders.

"**Hmph. Maybe."**

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I moaned, burying my hands in my face.


End file.
